


A Helping Hand

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee's trying to finish cooking, but Jayne plans on stirring up something other than the stew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

  


  


  
  
  
**Title:** A Helping Hand  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 700  
**Summary:** Kaylee's trying to finish cooking, but Jayne plans on stirring up something other than the stew.

  


  


_   
**A Helping Hand**   
_

______________________________________

  
Kaylee hums to herself happily as she stirs the pot of stew she's made with the first real ingredients they've had in weeks – there's a pan of rolls in the oven and a platter of fresh sliced vegetables waiting on the table, and the galley is scented with the mouthwatering aroma of real beef and a selection of spices Shepherd Book has sent from the abbey. She bites her lip and glances over at the spice sacks, trying to decide whether or not to add just a little more salt to it, when Jayne sneaks up and wraps his arms around her. "Smells good," he rumbles, bending to bestow a kiss upon the side of her neck.

She brandishes the spoon at him playfully, thinking he's after a sample of the stew. "You'll hafta wait til dinner, _wenshen_."

Jayne growls low in his throat and reaches around to grasp her chin gently between a thumb and forefinger, turning her head toward him to slant his mouth over hers. "Can't wait that long." The spoon falls from Kaylee's nerveless fingers at the intensity of her lover's kiss, and she whimpers against his lips as Jayne slides one hand up beneath the hem of her shirt and pushes the other down under the rolled-up coverall folded at her waist. "Better turn the heatin' unit off so nothin' burns that's not meant to."

The calluses on his hands abrade her skin as Jayne circles one, then the other nipple with his fingertips before pinching gently. Kaylee sighs out his name and reaches up to hook an arm around his neck as the fingers of his other hand slide between her nether lips. Jayne's fingers tease out more moisture from her core and he slowly spreads the natural lubrication throughout Kaylee's folds before she's ready for more direct stimulation. She crumples back against him at the feeling of him grazing her clitoris, gently lifting and rubbing the tiny nub with the pad of a finger until she feels her nerves tightening and it feels so good, it's nearly unbearable. "Jayne…!"

He eases off and shoves his gun hand deeper into Kaylee's panties so that he can slip his middle digit inside her core, alternating the deep thrusts of his finger with rubbing against her clit and deftly teasing her back into passion. Kaylee thrashes her head from side to side as Jayne adds another finger inside her and begins to pump in and out; he can feel the tension building within her once more, and encourages her softly. "Come for me, baby girl," he breathes in her ear, rubbing the heel of his hand firmly against the nearly over-stimulated bundle of nerves just above his thrusting fingers. Kaylee's breath comes in increasingly faster gasps and soft cries; she's usually one for screaming out her pleasure in the privacy of the bunk they share, but she always tries to be mindful of making too much noise whenever she and Jayne have a more public rendezvous.

Her walls clamp down hard on the merc's long fingers as another firm rub of her clit tumbles her headlong into an orgasm so intense, it is all she can do to remain silent. Jayne murmurs a command for her to look at him, so Kaylee fights against the impulse to close her eyes and instead turns her head towards him. Steel blue eyes lock with warm brown, drinking in the sight of the frantic and nearly frightened look in them as Kaylee spasms uncontrollably in Jayne's arms, whimpering helplessly.

Jayne supports her easily, keeping her upright as her limbs start to remember that they aren't made of jelly after all, and he kisses her tenderly before slipping his fingers from her body. Kaylee rearranges her clothing and gives him a playful push just as Mal wanders in the galley. "He ain't stealin' an early supper, is he?" the captain asks her suspiciously.

The big man just lifts his right hand to his mouth and begins licking his fingers. "Naw, she was just givin' me a taste," he grins.

Kaylee just shakes her head and flips the heating unit back on, stirring the stew. "Be ready in a minute, Cap'n."

  


~_fin_~  
______________________________________

  


X-posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/profile)[**jaylee_ship**](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/summerofjaylee/profile)[**summerofjaylee**](http://community.livejournal.com/summerofjaylee/) ficathon


End file.
